projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Using TNT! ¦ Final Fantasy 9
Jared fights many wizards as the party finishes the Marsh Cave. Synopsis Jared is back in the Marsh cave as he now has the Mystic Key. He doesn't remember what the treasures are, so it will be a treat for him! Joof is blinded. Darkness and blindness doesn't work in this game! Jared wasted money on the spells to cure blindness. Jared reaches the final part of the Marsh Cave. Ian and Peeb are both paralyzed. A scum poisons Peeb. Jared spent money on a pure spell, where he could have just bought potions instead! Jared is playing sub-par! Jared fights more wizards in front of a chest. Jared uses the wrong spell. Jerd is hurt badly. Jerd is knocked out, and Jared is annoyed because he was about to cure Jerd. Now the experience points are going to be even more weird! Jared decides to reset it! This time, Jared will use the correct spell. Jared heals before getting to the chest, Jared finds a silver bracelet. Jerd can take more hits now. The party fights more wizards. Ian is almost taken out by the wizard. A silver knife was in a chest.Everyone fights skeletons. It is funny when Joof stabs people! Jared is running out of cure spells to get out of there, so Jared fights more wizards, and commentates the fight. Jared finds 1000G. Jared fights more scum and muck. Jared has a lot of money, but it will all be spent on weapons and spells. Jared thinks about getting the warp spell. Peeb becomes stunned. Jared plays the worst poison sound in video game history. Jared is proud of his team. Level ups in this game are very satisfying. Jerd, Ian and Joof level up to level 11. Jared leaves the Marsh Cave, and doesn't want to go back. RPG's are so satisfying because of the growth. The numbers go up, which makes the player happy. Jared heads back to town. Jared decides to save his spells rather then spend his money. Jared wants to avoid using the instruction manual. The party rests in the inn, spending a quarter of the amount of gold they took from a pirate. Jared wonders why the Power Staff is worth so much money. Jared sells his old inventory items. Jared tests the usefulness of the power staff. It has no power. Jared laughs as wolves can only hit him for 1. The party arrives at the dwarf village. Jared finds some dwarf's lifesavings. Jared arrives at the blacksmith and is given a sidequest. Jared takes an iron helmet, a cabin, a dragon sword, silver knife, silver armor, cash and a house. With those, he can upgrade his party. Jared is confused that the iron armor is not as good as what his party already has. When Jared played as a kid, he always assumed that the new items were always better. Jared tries out the dragon sword. The dragon sword has one more damage on it, so he will use it. Jared can use the TNT to get out of the lake he has been in. It was a big deal to Jared that he can now go anywhere he wants. This world is bigger then he thought. Jared's memory of the game becomes worse from here. Some fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos